


No matter what

by timedemon221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sherlock, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedemon221b/pseuds/timedemon221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderfluid!Sherlock coming out to John shortly after they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the post "Genderfluid!Sherlock coming out to John and John just pulls him into a huge bear hug, smiling when Sherlock sags with relief into the embrace." by http://shezzatective.tumblr.com

Sherlock paced nervously in front of his bed where John was sitting, hands folded across his lap as he looked up at him.  
"Sherlock would you please sit down and tell me what's going on?" John asked. Sherlock had called him earlier that day saying that he had something important to tell him.  
Sherlock stopped walking and sighed. "Now or never" He mumbled. He took a few steps towards the bed and sat down, facing John. He sat there for a few moments trying to find a way to explain what he had to say. He took a deep breath and looked up at John.  
"John, I'm genderfluid," He said quickly.  
John raised an eyebrow. "Gender-what? I don't know what that means Sherlock.." He said confused.  
Sherlock looked down nervously. "It means that sometimes I feel like a boy, and sometimes I feel like.. Like a girl." He closed his eyes, scared to hear John's reply.  
John sighed with relief. "When you called me I thought you were going to tell me something bad! It doesn't matter to me what gender you are. I love you no matter what." John scooted over so he could be closer to his boyfriend. Sherlock looked up at John, eyes wide. "R-really?" He asked quietly. John wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. "Of course." Sherlock nuzzled closer to John, letting out a huge breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. John smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you Sherlock."  
"I love you too John"


End file.
